Sonic's Adventure
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: This is Shadow's Life, only written from Sonic's point of view.It shows how Sonic went insane, and his journey to destroy his old friends. Very scary, includes dark themes. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Story

Chapter One

ShadTikal4ever does not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Note: This is what happened in Shadow's Life through Sonic's eyes.

After Shadow fell from Space Colony ARK, I was desperately trying to forget him. How he'd helped me, saved me. I felt the loss like no one else did. They didn't feel it at all. I was angry at them for it. I tried to distance myself from them. It didn't work at all. As I tried to leave them in the past, memories flooded my mind. All I saw where the people I was trying to get away from. When ever that happened, I would lose control of my body. After a while, I was considered insane, and locked up in the asylum.

Something happened one day. Someone was thrown into my cell. Who he was, I knew not. All I knew was that he was hidden in shadow, even in broad daylight. He told me to resist the medicine they were giving me. I wanted to take the medicine, however. It kept the memories from returning, and I liked the taste. It kept me from losing control. I tried arguing with him. He said he'd poison the medicine. If I drank it, I'd die.

As he left, I saw a hint of the memories returning. I tried to push them into the back of my head, but it didn't work. They suddenly overwhelmed me. I jumped out of the window. I was cut badly, but I didn't care. I had escaped. Tears flooded my eyes as I realized all the wrongs I did. But I felt a voice talking to me. I looked around to find the speaker, but I didn't see it. It told me that I could be forgiven if I killed all those who made my memories hurt.

I was battling with the voice. I didn't want to kill my friends. But I was fighting a losing battle. I lost control, and felt my body move without my controlling it. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. My body just kept moving. Everything went dark.

I woke up when my body was next to the pool. I gasped. I couldn't swim! But my body slid in the edge of the eight feet zone. I tried to save myself, but I couldn't. For the second time that day, everything went dark.

I woke up to see Shadow standing over me, covered in water. His eyes were bloodshot. I realized that I needed to destroy him and Eggman to be forgiven. I felt strong arms wrap around me. I couldn't breath. Once she let go, I saw that it was Amy Rose. I told them that I had not taken my medicine, and that I escaped. I thought they'd be proud. I'd not been poisoned, and I managed to get away from that shadowy figure. Cream looked confused. Both Amy and Shadow were scared.

I then told Shadow that I would destroy both him and Eggman. Amy ran off, and Shadow tackled me for no reason. I tried to fight back, but Knuckles and Tails, my old friends, were fighting me. I was then arrested and driven away from the pool. I began formulating a plan that could never backfire. And I put this plan into action. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, would become Ruler of the Universe, with Amy by my side!

I attacked the cop, and flipped over the cop car. I then ran off to an abandoned warehouse, and began making a robot. This robot would be able to shapeshift into me and all of my friends. I then realized that Amy would be home, but not Shadow! So then I could get some time with Amy to myself! I ran to her apartment, nearly being seen. I knocked on the door, saying it was Shadow. I managed to get Shadow's voice down perfectly. I closed the door after I walked in, then wrapped her into a hug. She screamed, but I quickly covered it by kissing her. She tried to break free of me, but I wouldn't let her. Shadow then came in, shocked. I then jumped out of the window, forgetting we were on the tenth floor. I pulled my legs into a cannonball and landed in a dumpster. I wasn't hurt at all. I ran off, and heard Shadow following me, about a block behind. I hid, and as he ran past, I gave him a Sonic Wind. After that, I attacked him fiercely for taking Amy away from me. He disappeared using Chaos Control before I could kill him. I then went back to my warehouse, determined to create the robot. After a few hours of tinkering, it was finally operational. When it asked me what's its mission was, I told it that it was to eliminate all of my friends! We then set up a little plan: he would hold Amy as a hostage, and I'd sneak up from behind and take out one of my 'old friends'! It was brilliant! And I was more then ready to do this. More then ready to see their faces when one of their friends is gone for good!

Woah, that was a little scary to write. Please review this piece, thanks. That's all I can think of for now. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's Story

Chapter Two

ShadTikal4ever does not own any of these characters. Sega does.

Summary: Sonic, believing he was the only one who was upset about Shadow's death, went insane. A stranger told him to refuse the medicine or die. Sonic lost control of his body, and it marched him towards the pool. Sonic finds the others and believes he has to kill them for forgiveness. Now, Sonic is about to go to the hospital with his robot, and is more then ready to kill.

I knew that this was a great plan. I had Robo spy on the doctors and I found out Shadow was coming, and into which room. I carefully slid underneath the bed Shadow would be on in a few seconds. I saw Amy walk by, and I used a walkie talkie to tell Robo to put our plan into action. Sure enough, I heard a scream from down the corridor. I can't help but grin. I feel weight get off the bed and I know Shadow has just gotten off. I partly wish that I hurt him more so Shadow wouldn't be awake yet.

I saw Knuckles and Tails fly past the room, and Shadow bolt out of the room. I waited a few seconds, and then charged after him. I hid in the shadows as Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow looked in terror at the sight of Amy. She was being held on to by Robo, who had a gun to her head. I then took precise aim, and shot Knuckles in the back.

Everyone looked to see Knuckles fall to the ground, dead. I then stepped out of the shadows and laughed. But something went badly wrong. Tails disappeared in a flash of red light, and reappeared as a red fox that was taller and had piercing blood red eyes. I knew this was Turbo Tails, and I hadn't seen him in a long time.

He charged at me. I thought I could take him on easily, but I was wrong. He punched me in the gut, and I doubled over. Man, Tails sure backs a wallop! I was then punched in the chin. The pain was unbelievable! I shot right through the wall behind me, and almost the one behind that! I saw a green hedgehog whimpering in the corner. I decided to scram before either I died or my betrayal was all over the news. I took out my black Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control to warp away right before Turbo Tails could kill me.

I reappeared back in the abandoned warehouse. Robo arrived a minute or two later. I couldn't help but laugh. Knuckles was my most powerful adversary, and he was gone! I laughed until Robo asked what his next mission was. I brought up pictures on my computer of Cream the Rabbit, and told Robo to kill her. After he left, I began to do a little research on that green hedgehog. I knew that he would join the other side, seeing as how he was trembling, and his temporary look of hatred in his eye.

I was very surprised when my computer found some information on him! It said that Vinny was one of the lucky few who could resurrect dead people! I was mad. If Vinny could resurrect people, he could bring Knuckles back! I froze. I could use this to my advantage. I could use Robo, make him transform into Knuckles, and take his place!

Roughly half an hour later, Robo came back. He had massive oil leaks, and he could blow up at any minute! I wasted no time to fix him. When he told me what happened, I was disappointed. Vinny had defeated Robo with a simple Chaos Strike! I told Robo of my plan, cooling down as I spoke. Robo started doing research while I started to make a robot army, full of robots that look like me! Robo then told me the aspects of resurrection.

I was never happier. I could track Tails, who always had tracers with him, to where he was, and follow them. Once that was done, I could follow them and switch Robo for Knuckles, and he could kill them one by one! I laughed. My tracker suddenly beeped. I looked at it only to find that they were on Angel Island! I grabbed Robo and warped straight to Angel Island. Right after the explosion, I put Robo in the center of the crater, and ran off. I watched from behind some trees as Tails ran up and hugged Robo. I smiled. This was going way to easy!

Heh, that's chapter 2. The story is getting a little...creepy, and it's getting me a little (little) scared. Please review my story, thanks. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic's Adventure

Chapter Three

ShadTikal4ever does not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does.

Summary: Sonic so far has killed Knuckles, found out how to use resurrection to his advantage, and has learned about Turbo Tails.

It took everything I had in me not to laugh. Tails actually fell for my fake Knuckles rouse! I saw them walking off towards the jungle. I silently followed them, making sure to be quiet. I kept going, not realizing that they'd stopped. I turned around, and saw Shadow point to something very, very close to me. Knuckles then fell out of a tree. I was furious. We shouldn't have seen Knuckles until morning, and by then Robo could have slaughtered everyone!

Shadow was talking to Knuckles. Vinny then put something in. They began walking back to camp. I stealthily followed. I watched as everyone woke up. Knuckles starting to punch Robo. To my dismay, Robo was losing! Bolts and screws that I had worked so hard to put on were coming off! Eventually, the two of them got to the very edge of Angel Island.

I kept thinking, as though Robo could hear my thoughts, to throw Knuckles of the edge. Instead, Robo yelled something stupid, and jumped off the edge! I felt like punching myself in anger. Then I froze. For a second, I could have sworn Knuckles saw me. But he kept walking. After a while, they got to Knuckles' house. It was after dawn now, so I'd have to be very careful when hiding.

After a while, everyone sat down at the table right next to a window. I smiled as I took out my gun. This couldn't get any easier! And to guarantee that I'll kill, I'll put a laser attachment on my gun! Then I realized that I was standing in the middle of a clearing! I took off and hid behind a tree. Once I made sure the laser attachment was on, I aimed the gun at Shadow's red stripes on his quills. They'd never see the red dot in red!

But just as I shot, Shadow fell backwards off of his chair, dodging the bullets! All five of them! Everyone then fell to the floor, except for the idiot, Tails. He picked a metal plate and held it over his chest. I made sure the red dot was right above Tails' chest when I shot. Right after I pulled the trigger, I realized that metal reflects bullets!

I tried to dodge, but it was too late. My own bullet hit me square in the chest, and I gasped for air. I felt my chest, and there was blood spilling out. I ran out into the clearing, yelled at Tails, then used Chaos Control to return to my warehouse. I grabbed the medical tools from the table and began to operate on myself. First, I removed the bullet, then I stitched the wound. After that, a little bandage there and I was fine!

I then made a powerful Sonic robot that could reach Ultra mode. I made sure it looked exactly like me. After a little detailing, it looked exactly liked me. I spent around an hour or so making the robot act, and talk like me. It even sounded like me! I concealed a rocket launcher in its chest, as well as a video camera that can show me what Sonic sees, and sent it off to Angle Island.

I watched as my machine, which went into Ultra mode, take out Knuckles and Amy. That Vinny kid was on the ground, clutching his badly bleeding back. Cream protected Tails from the rocket, and was being nursed by Rouge. Turbo Tails had lost the use of his left arm, the one that dealt me so much pain! Shadow was dying in the ground, and I grinned. I heard flapping, so I made my machine turn its head. I gasped. Rouge and Cream were flying back towards the others!

My machine flew towards them, attempting to kamikaze into them, but they easily dodged! I was furious1 I did not make a machine to fail, I made it to win! I had my machine turn around, which took a while. As it was flying back, it fell to the ground, and I lost all visuals.

The only way I could lose my visuals like that was if...but it couldn't be...either someone had gone into Ultra mode themselves, or my robot was destroyed! I pounded my fist on the table. After all that, my plan was ruined! I waited a few hours and went back up to Angel Island. It was dark, so hiding wasn't much of an issue. I gasped when I saw Knuckles and Rouge burying my robot, believing it to be the real me!

Once they left, I dug it up. My fur got splattered with blood and dirt when I did so. I made sure that the grave looked like someone had come out of it. I took out a camera and took a picture. I wrote a note using my own blood. I heard something weird, so I looked up. There, right in front of me, were six of the Chaos Emeralds. I smiled. This day was going very well so far!

Heh, that's the end of chapter 3. Thanks to those of you that have been reviewing. And...that's it. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic's Adventure

Chapter Four

ShadTikal4ever does not own any of the Sonic characters. Sega does. I do, however, own Vinny, and uhyeahitsteamdark, Jayln the Hedgehog, and I own Blaze.

Summary: Sonic has attempted to destroy his old friends for what he believed would be forgiveness for past acts. Sonic has failed roughly...five times including Robo's attacks. Only one of his plans worked, but Knuckles was revived shortly after. Now, Sonic is on Angel Island, and has gathered six of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

I decided to wait a long time to send down the note. I figured that went I sent it, Knuckles would be weaker, Shadow slower, Rouge...well, she doesn't do anything important anyway. Tails would be dumber, and Cream would be infatuated with love for Tails. Amy would probably be dating Shadow...ugh, I can't stand to think about it! Vinny would probably have died or something, I couldn't care less. All I wanted was the final Chaos Emerald.

But where to look? All I knew was that one of my old friends must have taken it...but why leave the other six? Then something hit me. Knuckles! If he guarded the Master Emerald, he might know something about the Chaos Emeralds! I threw my message, tied to a brick, clear off the edge of Angel Island. After a few minutes, I heard a loud crash, and grinned. My message had been received.

A piercing scream then echoed through the air. Only one girl could scream like that: Amy! I froze. That meant that either Amy had gotten the message, or on of the others had relayed it to her faster then I expected! I took off towards the Master Emerald shrine, not bothering to hide. As I ran up to the shrine, I saw Knuckles and Rouge arm wrestling on the Master Emerald. I yelled out to them. Knuckles froze. He turned and saw me. Rouge saw me and gasped.

I charged at Knuckles and kneed him in the gut, making sure it was painful. I asked him about the purple Chaos Emerald. He said he didn't know anything. I attacked him again, knocking him into a tree. He was knocked out on impact. I felt something hit my back, and I fell to the ground. I was sprawled out on the ground. I got up and saw Rouge standing a few yards behind me.

I then swiped her forehead with my fist. She fell to the ground, her forehead bleeding. I then shot her with a Sonic Wind. I heard groaning behind me. I turned around to see Knuckles standing upright uneasily. I slowly, dramatically, pulled out a knife. I rushed towards Knuckles, and thrust my knife at him.

At the last possible nanosecond, an orange echidna jumped in the way. I wound up stabbing his arm. He glared at me with purple eyes so fierce, I gasped. I grabbed the kid and ran off. I bolted into the jungle, and found a tree. I then ripped off part of the trunk, and cleared out the inside. I threw the kid inside, and put a door up. He stood up, and glared at me. I couldn't help but like this kid.

I offered him to be my apprentice. He looked at me like I was crazy. I knew what I had to do. I threatened that I would kill Shadow the Hedgehog (Which I'd do anyway) if he didn't join me. He looked at me in anger, but nodded yes, tears flowing like a waterfall from his eyes. I laughed maniacally.

I then heard the sound of someone running by. I looked through the crack in a door to see Shadow run by. I warped to the shrine, took Knuckles and Rouge, and brought them to Knuckles' house. I told that Echidna to stay here. He told me his name was Kyle, and he'd do his best to help me. I warped out of the house, and back into my tree.

I then began working on a robot copy of Shadow. I managed to finish it before roughly 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I left it in the tree and burst out, seeing a terrified green hedgehog. It was Vinny. He screamed, partly from terror, partly because of my sudden appearance. Hmph, wimp. I asked him if he knew where the purple Chaos Emerald is. He said he threw it off of Angel Island into the ocean.

I was infuriated. I rushed forward, and using Vinny as a battering ram, I ran full speed, and smashed Vinny into a tree. He groaned when he felt the nice warm blood coming from his head. I smashed my knee into his gut as hard as I could. As he fell, I was too enraged to see an outline of the Emerald pulling on the side of his cloak.  
I heard someone approaching, so I fled. As I hid behind a tree, I heard Shadow come into the clearing. I watched as he picked up Vinny. I bit back the urge to laugh. Cream then came right next to Shadow (finally) and talked to him. The two of them then bolted off somewhere. I took this moment to run back to my tree.

Once I got there, I saw Kyle waiting there for me. I told him to stay away from Knuckles' house for now, because I was sending my robot there. The robot flew off into the distance. Since I didn't have any visuals, I could only hope.

In just a few moments, my robot returned. He said that he was found out, and that he failed to do anything of significant importance. He said that Knuckles didn't really seem to care, though. Knuckles...Knuckles...he can breathe underwater...wait. If he can breathe underwater, then he could get the Chaos Emerald! I warped straight to Knuckles' room. I saw Knuckles and Rouge talking. I put my hand over Knuckles' mouth, and threatened Rouge. I then warped to the ocean.

Knuckles tried arguing, but I managed to force him into it. But not long after he gets in the water, who should show up but that Vinny kid! I guess the bashing I gave him wasn't enough like I thought. Something was wrong though. In his usually calm sapphire eyes, there was now fierce hatred and anger. He muttered something about abusing people and killing for no reason, or something like that. I scoffed at him. That was a huge mistake.

Heh, that's the end of Chapter 4. Sorry this took so long, but with school starting, and getting the book Erised, I had very little time to work on this. It also didn't help that I went brain dead about halfway through, forgetting everything. Yeah, that got a little...annoying. Yeah...Later!

ShadTikal4ever (Man, kai-senpai was right, that does sound a little girly...which is really bad, considering I'm a guy...)


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic's Adventure

Chapter Five

ShadTikal4ever only owns Blaze and Vinny. Two others, uhyeahitsteamdark and Jayln the Hedgehog also own Blaze/Kyle.

Summary: Sonic's insane, he's trying to kill his best friends for forgiveness; he now has an apprentice, Kyle/Blaze, and kidnapped Knuckles to get the final Emerald. Now Vinny has appeared, and Sonic's in for the most one-sided fight of his life.

Vinny charged at me, aura flowing. He jabbed me in the stomach. Although I knew he had just given me a love tap, (a really weak touch, nothing else...) but I still doubled over in pain. It hurt so bad...I just wanted it to stop, but Vinny just gave me more. He gave me a sharp uppercut; this time has hard as he could. The pain was very unbearable; it felt like my face split in two.

I heard someone yell something a lot, but I couldn't hear it. I was then struck by green and purple bolts. I knew that they would stop soon enough. But they didn't. Each time they grew more and more powerful. They scratched me, cut me, and hurt me. I wanted it to end, for it to be over, really badly. But it wouldn't end. I felt bolt after bolt, paining me to no end. I saw my arms, and wished to look away. There were scratches and cuts everywhere, getting deeper with every bolt. It looked like I had been sentenced to the Death of a Thousand Cuts. (It's when they tie you down and give you a thousand little cuts and have you bleed to death. It's very nasty.)

Then, the bolts stopped. I fell through the air and fell on the sand. I screamed in pain, the sand tripling the pain. Knuckles asked what we should do with him. I was happy. I would be glad for someone to end it, for it to be over. (Note: Trust me, no matter how things get, it should never be over. Sonic's only thinking this because he's insane.)

Vinny said something that made my eyes widen. He said to make me suffer and leave me here. It was the darkest thing I had ever heard. Knuckles was...actually trembling? He was never afraid of anyone or anything...but now, he was? It was very awkward. I looked up in time to see Vinny disappear with Knuckles in a green flash.

I then realized something I should have earlier. The Emerald was never in the ocean. Vinny had it all along. I cursed myself for my anger, and everything went black.

I woke up, still on the beach with open cuts. Struggling, I put my hand on the black Emerald. I used it to teleport straight to the warehouse. I saw a flash off emerald light, and when it died, I saw the familiar walls of the warehouse. I crawled over to the bandages, and covered myself with them. I've never bandaged anything before, so I was clumsy. I nearly suffocated twice underneath the bandages. After many hours of trial and error, I succeeded. I warped back to my secret tree base...thing up on Angel Island. I nodded off inside, curled up against the wall.

The next day, I found Kyle running through the jungle. He barged in, not caring if anyone was around. He told me of his plan, and how he wanted to help. Kyle then bolted out of the house. I watched as Kyle ran into Cream, and Tails yelling angrily at him. I smiled, and then frowned when I saw the flash of red light. I mentally yelled for Kyle to run, and he did. He ran so fast, he was almost as fast as me!

I saw that red two-tailed freak fly up, and fly off with a flippin' loud sonic boom. I looked down and shook my head. I just lost my new apprentice. I heard shuffling right next to my door. I looked out side, but nobody was there. Just some leaves, floating in the...wait, what? Leaves don't fall in the spring, so why are they? They must have been on the ground, and blown up into the air by a strong wind.

I gasped. Shadow was the only one I knew that could make a wind that strong, and could run off that fast. I knew I had to act this very moment, with little, risky options. I chose the one that was safest for me, and warped straight to my warehouse. I immediately awakened one of the strongest robots. I checked to see if his special power meter was running perfectly. If it wasn't, he might blow up instead of reaching that which lies beyond the powers of Ultra mode, where I have never dared to go before.

My robot and I warped back to Angel Island. I told him to kill Kyle, and to make sure that the others died, even if he has to use his special bomb. The robot nodded, and took off. I stealthily followed him, so well he had no idea I was literally right behind him! I hid behind a tree as he made his appearance.

My robot got into a colossal fight. Ultra Shadow the Loser and Ultra Vinny the Wimp. That was the perfect team, the one that could win, not! My perfect robot spent no time in transforming to the one stage that I could never reach...Solar. I watched as those idiots got attacked and attacked repeatedly. It actually got boring after awhile.

I wished I had some popcorn when Ultra Shadow picked himself up. He was bleeding heavily pretty much everywhere. Ultra Vinny was still on the ground. There was a scream of anger from inside Knuckles' house. I sure didn't want to be against them! Then, just as my perfect machine was about to kill Ultra Vinny, exacting my revenge for what happened at the beach, a figure jumped in the way, saving Vinny's life, and pretty much asking if he could be destroyed.

Yeah, that's the end of chapter 5. I may wind up either finishing, or just ignoring this story pretty soon because besides the fact that I only have 3 reviewers (My friends Jayln the Hedgehog, kai-senpai, and Marie the Hedgecat.) That, and I'm already kind of ignoring it anyhow, with school and the book Eldest, which is really good. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic's Adventure

Chapter Six

ShadTikal4ever only owns Vinny and Blaze. Jayln the hedgehog and uhyeahitsteamdark own Blaze as well. Jayln owns Jayln, and kai-senpai owns Kai. Everyone else is owned by Sega and Sonic Team.

Summary: Please read the last chapters for an elongated summary.

I gasped in surprise. Kyle, my sworn apprentice, had saved that idiot Vinny's life. I would have ran out and killed Kyle, but that voice told me not to. The power that Kyle was unleashing...the sheer strength he had coming out...it was enough to make my spine tingle. I looked in horror as Kyle changed before my very eyes. His fur turned purple, and his eyes yellow.

That's when I remembered something about yellow eyes, but it all seemed too distant...

Flashback

_I was inside my warehouse, laughing over my victory of Knuckles' demise 4 years ago. That's when the door blew open. I saw Metal Sonic come in. He smashed contact lenses into my eyes, nearly making me blind. He said that I was now under Eggman's control. I looked in a mirror, and saw that my perfect jade eyes were now a loathsome yellow. I followed Metal Sonic, a voice telling me too. I publicly announced that I had sided with Eggman, and made sure everyone knew I did._

_I had to run back to the factory, rip Metal Sonic apart piece by piece, and rip out the contact lenses. My eyes were throbbing with pain, and I knew why. The contacts were fusing with my eyes. Had I removed them any sooner, I would have died. But the voice never completely died away..._

Flashback's end

I took a deep breath as I returned to reality. I looked to see my Solar Sonic robot be pummeled by Kyle. He was bashed continuously, and resorted to his last resort. As he 'flew' by Knuckles' house, he threw the bomb. I watched as it headed for Rouge. Then, Amy jumped in front of Rouge, eager to look out the window. I gasped in deep terror. She had 30 seconds before the bomb on her back exploded.

I turned and ducked just as Solar Sonic smashed into the tree I was using as a shield. I watched as he flew backwards, and was nearly KO'd by Shadow. When Shadow was about to destroy my perfect machine, he revealed the bomb, and my secret. Ultra Shadow flew off in order to save Amy Rose, and the bomb was about to explode. He ripped it off Amy's back, and chucked it at my robot.

I gasped in horror as my robot was hit by his own bomb. In the explosion, I managed to run behind a tree roughly 18 yards away. I turned around and saw that my machine was still functioning. Blaze walked up next to it, and changed back to normal. I nearly laughed at this. Kyle was doing suicide.

Kyle rammed his knee between my machine's legs, and I winced. I had forgotten to put any armour there! The machine fell, and I felt disgraced to call it my own. Blaze then ripped off my robot's head, and pulled out wires. The boy was a technician!

Everyone then formed a circle, and held out the Chaos Emeralds in the circle. I froze, and started checking my pockets. I swore. They managed to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds! Tails said they should be named the Fellowship of the Emerald. I laughed. I guess he watched the first Lord of the Ring movie too much.

They changed it to the Protectors of the Emeralds, or something. Although it still sucked, it sounded better then the first one. When one of them mentioned something about finding and destroying my base, I froze. If they found my base, all hope would be lost for the Sonic Kingdom.

I quickly fled from Angel Island, and managed to land somewhat safely in Station Square. Although the cops chased me for a little while, I managed to ditch them. I ran into an abandoned alleyway. I constructed a lever, which would open up a small hole in the ground. Inside, I placed another computer, a few security monitors, and I build a few hundred robots to guard it.

I made those little laboratories all over town, as well as a 9:1 ratio of traps to labs. The traps I built were all equally lethal. There was one with sharp spikes, one where the water flooded really high really quickly so someone would drown, and the rest had lasers and guns shooting out of the walls.

I felt really pleased with myself. There was no way that they could get through one of my traps! I ran back to the warehouse, and took a well deserved nap.

I woke up when the alarm for one my of my most important mini-labs went off. I watched in horror as I saw Shadow destroy my robots in one single attack! Just before the computers went offline, I saw Blaze and Vinny standing. I realized something I had read on a book I was given as a boy.

Flashback

_I exclaimed in joy as I received the book. I wasted no time to open it and read it. It told of a story regarding three ultimate Heroes who would rid the world of the Ultimate evil. The main figure was a hedgehog with spiked quills, and red streaks in his quills. His fur was black, and his eyes were crimson red. His two allies' pictures were lost because the pages were so worn, but I managed to gather this: One was an Echidna who had betrayed many, and a Hedgehog with the gift of resurrection._

End of Flashback.

I realized with horror that those three were the heroes of legend. Blaze had successfully betrayed my enemies and me, and Vinny could resurrect people. I cursed under my breath. If they found me, then...I gasped. What if I found them first?

I reached over and plucked the tracer from my desk. It clearly showed Tails' location, because he always carries tracing magnets with him. He was in Amy's apartment. I decided to send a little surprise over for them, and my new nemesis Jayln...

I sent some of my robots into the robotization room. It was there that I altered all of my robots. I took off their hands, and replaced them with gun barrels. They could now shoot people, and Shadow and I were the only ones who could dodge bullets!

I sent them to the apartment building, taking care as to make sure they were to kill all those who stood in their way.

After a few minutes, I heard a terrified scream, and I knew my robots made their mark. I turned on the T.V. to see their progress. Due to my recent nap, I could pull an all-nighter with relevant ease. I finally learned something on the 6'oclock news. Vinny, Kyle, Tails, and Cream were in the hospital. Wounded, but alive.

I punched the television as hard as I could, destroying the screen. I ran to the hospital, deciding to finish the job. However, along the way, I could have sworn I saw a red blur run past me. I dismissed it as another hallucination. I saw the figure that had told me to escape materialize right in front of me. I gasped, and saw him. He was wearing a long black cloak that covered his whole body. It had a hood, so I couldn't see his face.

"You will succeed in the end..." it croaked, scaring the crap out of me. I had no idea who it was, or what it was.

"You will do it, I have rigged the future..." it croaked again. It raised back its hood, and disappeared. All I saw were spiked black quills. I thought for a second, and dismissed it as someone I didn't know. I started running towards the hospital, but felt something hit me in the jaw, along with two spikes piercing my skin. It hurt like hell!

I looked to see who it was, and I gasped. Knuckles the Echidna, along side Rouge the Bat, were ready to fight me, who had just been knocked into a wall, leaving a dent, and had a bad bruise. It was not a good situation.

This is the end of Chapter Six. I'm dory it took so long to update, I was working on my other stories. Yeah, please review this story, thanks. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


End file.
